The present specification refers to a patent of invention referring to an Interface Scanning Circuit, the evident purpose of which is to be configured as a hybrid circuit, applicable to the interface scanning, specifically electronic recorders of defaults, identification of calling subscribers, and a detailed tariff of telephone stations, the object of which is to distinguish the voltage state of said interfaces.